


I want to make you feel how I feel when I'm listening to love songs

by BeccabooO1O



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, SO MUCH FLUFF, night in, take out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:26:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccabooO1O/pseuds/BeccabooO1O
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two were on the sofa in Derek’s loft, empty take out containers on the floor and music playing softly behind them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want to make you feel how I feel when I'm listening to love songs

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa, what the hell is she doing now? If you guessed 'A Derek-centered drabble' then you'd be absolutely right. I miss him so much and it hurts. I don't own TW because Derek would be in like every scene and no one would be able to stop me, js
> 
> Title from Broods' 'Four Walls' which is amazing (10/10 would totally recommend listening to this song while reading this fic)

The two were on the sofa in Derek’s loft, empty take out containers on the floor and music playing softly behind them.

It was nice. It was peaceful. It was everything she needed.

Nothing was happening. No hunters trying to kill the werewolves of Beacon Hills. No full moon. No problems at all.

This barely ever happened for the two of them. It was always something with the inner workings of their little mismatched pack or something to do with some kind of foreign enemy - and that was just on his end. Her job at the hospital had been picking up most of her time - since she was prone to taking on both double and undermanned shifts at the ER until Melissa forced her to go home.

So she had decided to stay in for the night.

Which included Derek. Because who else would she want to spend her free time with?

The Hale kicked out his uncle - thank God. He even locked the door and turned off his phone for good measure.

Which brought the couple to now.

She was sitting at one end of the sofa, reading excerpts from the bestiary. Derek was sprawled out across the cushions, his head on her lap.

His slow and even breathing led her to believe that he was asleep. She took the free moment to divert her attention from the book and observe him.

She barely ever got to see him like this. Relaxed. Not in immediate danger. As if the weight of the world wasn’t always on his shoulders. As if he didn’t have to look after a pack that seemed to have a knack for finding trouble.

And vice versa.

Because the inexperienced teenagers weren’t always at fault for the crazy things happening in Beacon Hills. And sometimes she had to remind both Derek and herself that.

His pink lips parted slightly and a sharp intake of breath sounded. She focused back onto the bestiary, not wanting to get caught staring at him. A couple legends about other types of shapeshifters got her attention and she continued reading.

She didn’t remember when, but somehow her fingers ended up in his hair, sifting through the dark strands after it had begged her to be touched. Derek’s hair was so soft. It always was though - whether in quiet moments like this or passionate ones where her back’s against the wall and his lips are all over her.

And she lost her place in her reading.

Thinking about her and Derek and his hair.

To be honest, though, she kind of lost her train of thought if it didn’t revolve around Derek at that moment.

And she was okay with that.

She didn’t even notice any change in her surroundings until she looked down and saw Derek’s piercing eyes staring up at her. She stilled her actions.

“What?” She asked, unsure how he would react.

“You didn’t have to stop.” He replied, his voice slightly roughened with the short amount of sleep that he must have  had.

“You want me to keep going?” She questioned, smiling down at him knowingly.

“That would be ideal, yeah.” Came his answer, his brilliant smile matching hers.

So, as per request, her deft fingers returned and continued their ministrations to his hair, her fingernails lightly trailing along his scalp.

He sighed in content, but he never took his eyes off her.

“What?” She asked again after a while of this.

“I love you.” He admitted, making her smile down at him again. She knew that, he told her whenever he could - which happened all the time - but hearing him say it again and again just did something to her, you know? It made her feel like some girl in high school all over again. Complete with the deep blushing and the butterflies attacking her stomach.

“I love you, too, Der.” She returned, bending down to kiss him. He smiled up at her again with that brilliant smile of his that could charm just about anything when she straightened back up.

And then they spent the rest of the night talking. Just talking - laughing and murmuring to each other. About everything and anything mundane - as long as it didn’t cross the line of their long term problems.

And it was nice. It was peaceful. It was everything they needed.

**Author's Note:**

> So I finished and everything still hurts. You have been cordially invited to come cry with me on [tumblr](http://livelaughloveboo.tumblr.com)
> 
> Remember to Smile :)  
> ~Becca


End file.
